


A visit to the spirit world

by CEproductions



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Caring, Conversations, Cute, Embarrassment, Explanations, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Funny, Gentle Kissing, Humor, Joyful, Korrasami is Canon, Married Couple, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Memories, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Near Future, Original Character(s), Tags May Change, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEproductions/pseuds/CEproductions
Summary: Korra and Asami decide to take there daughter to the spirit world to spend some family time together.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 22





	A visit to the spirit world

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is an old story I posted back on fanfiction.net more than a years ago and now i'm bring it here, having been edited and fixed. Well I'll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'm still trying to get used to the tags and how i post my work so bare with me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Korra, it belongs to Nickelodeon.

A visit to the spirit world

“Mom are we going now?”

“Almost their honey I’m still need finish making the food and your mom is still changing”

“Oh, Okay”

“Your very excited to go to the spirit world, aren’t you?”

“I am, you said the place is the most beautiful place in the world”

“It is, your mother and I always went there when we had time off and was the same place where we told we loved each other.”

“Must have been a beautiful moment”

“It was and a silly one”

“How so?”

Asami just smiles and kisses Sara on her forehead.

“I’ll let your mother explain it to you later.”

“Okay”

She soon left to the living to wait as Asami just finished making lunch and went to join her. They were still waiting for Korra not knowing if she’s ready.

“Korra, are you ready?”

“I’m ready, be down in a minute”

As they waited, Korra finally came down all ready and Sara soon ran up to her gives her a hug.

“Ready to go sweetheart?”

“Yes mom”

She then looks at Asami

“I’m ready too”

“Then let’s go”

They all got up and left the house all excited to going to the spirit world for a family picnic.

* * *

As they entered the portal to the spirit world, Korra and Asami are surprised to see a lot of change. During the whole crisis with Tokuga, the spirit world was like a wasteland which made Korra sad knowing the cause of it. After the event, the world started to flourish back to itself and became a habitable place as it once was.

“I’m surprised a lot has changed here over the past 6 years”

“I know and it’s still beautiful as it was, right Korra?”

“Your right on that”

As they continue walking, they had started to admire all the beautiful places here, from the river, the field, the mountains and many more areas they wanted to explore. Sara for the most part was more excited than her parents.

She soon realized that she wanted to ask Korra about her time here with Asami.

“Mom can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, you can”

“Mom said when you confessed your love her, she said it was a beautiful and silly moment. What did she mean by that?”

She soon blushed a bit knowing what moment Asami was referencing.

“Your mother might have told you a bit about our trip here but I can tell you the rest.”

“What happened?”

“During what was our final day, your mother and I challenged each other to climb up a rock mountain but we were unaware that it was a rock monster sleeping. When it woke up, it wasn’t happy to see us on him.”

“That must have been bad”

“It was, we got into an argument with it and he ended up throwing us far away and we lost our gear in the process. Luckily, I was able to use my powers to soften the landing and as embarrassed I was, I tried to apologize to your mother but she said it was not necessary and enjoyed being with me this whole time.”

“And that that’s when you confessed your love for each other”

“Exactly”

“So, it was a beautiful and silly moment after all”

“Yep” she said as she kissed her forehead

Soon Asami stopped and spotted a small field.

“This looks like a good place to have the picnic here”

“Agreed”

They headed to the field and once they arrived, they started to set up so that they can eat and enjoy the moment.

“Time to eat?”

“Yes Sara”

* * *

All three were eating lunch and were watch some of the birds that were passing by and enjoy the scenery of the valley. Korra couldn’t help but smile seeing Asami and Sara being happy as they were and being her as family.

_“Faith always have plans for us and I’m happy that it led me to where I am”_ she thought to herself

Right after the defeat of Tokuga, Korra proposed to Asami and she cried of joy of this moment that she said yes. They soon got married and started to live a quiet peaceful life with no trouble with evil again. During this time, they have discussed of have a child and they did with adopting Sara when she was a baby. Since then they have lived to be a happy family.

“Korra you there?”

That made her snap out of her senses.

“Yes Asami”

“What are you doing?”

“Just thinking”

“About what my love?”

“Just how beautiful you are and this family we have together.” She said as she grabbed her hand and put to her heart.

“That’s so nice of you”

“I’m happy that I’m with you to enjoy this moment”

That made Asami give Korra a warm kiss on the lips and soon Korra did the same to her.

As they parted, they soon realized that Sara wasn’t there anymore.

“Where did she go?”

“She must have gone out to explore”

“Should we look for her?”

“Yes, just to see where she wandered off”

They soon packed everything up in the basket and went out to look for her.

* * *

As they were looking around, they started to become a bit worried that she is lost but didn’t give up hope.

“I hope she’s fine”

“She is, we just got to keep looking”

As they walked, they started to hear some noises around them

“What was that noise?”

“I hear it too”

Before they can react, a trap is sprung and sends both of them falling down a small pit. Soon they got dirt all over them from the fall.

“What is this?!” they both said

They soon heard laughing and when they look up, they see their daughter just standing there

“You should have seen the look on your faces”

“What did you do?”

“I was exploring when I found this small hole and decide it would be a nice prank when you and mom come to find me”

“You sneaky little girl, we were worried for you”

“The important thing here is we found you. Can you come over here to help me and your mother out?”

“Ok”

She started to help Korra and Asami from the pit and back to the top. Once out Korra pulled Sara into a tight hug and started to tickle her.

“Mom what are you doing? Please stop tickling me!” she said as she was laughing

“A little punishment for pulling that prank on me and your mother”

“I’m sorry. please mom help me”

“Alright, I think she learned her lesson Korra.”

She lets her go and Asami picks Sara up

“Don’t do it again, you had us worried”

“I won’t I promise”

“That’s my little girl” she said as she gives her a kiss on her forehead

“Should we head back now?”

“We should Korra”

“Already?”

“Your mom and I have work to do and you have school tomorrow”

“Okay”

They soon started to walk back to the portal to return home and in time before sunset.

* * *

As they walked back Sara had fallen asleep as Asami was carrying her.

“She’s fast asleep”

“All that exploring and the prank tired her out”

“Agreed”

“We should come back next time. It makes her a lot happy to be here”

“I know my love and also to spend more time with you too”

This made Korra blush that Asami started to laugh a bit.

From the rest of the journey to the portal and back home, Korra has been happy from where her life has gone from her struggles to fight evil to her now having a family. She knows the future holds a lot of surprise for her but for now she just wants to be with her family.

_“Faith always has a plan for me”_

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. For those confused, Sara calls both Korra and Asami mom. This is already posted on fanfiction.net and will be on Wattpad later on. That’s all folks see you guys next time. Peace.


End file.
